


Erroneous Conclusions

by shanachie



Series: Walk o Shame (Christmas 2017) [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: A character in an awkward situation but nothing bad, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: It’s Walk o Shame time for someone…Prompt:One of the characters is still wearing the clothes from the night before.





	Erroneous Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k3nj1ph1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k3nj1ph1/gifts).



> **Warnings:** A character in an awkward situation but nothing bad **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
>  **Author's Note:** I decided to do something a little different for my Christmas stories this year. I wrote in varying fandoms (chosen by the giftees) on the theme of “Walk of Shame”. I had a lot of fun with these. And tinhutlady was awesome with editing and commenting on _all_ of them, even the fandoms she didn’t know! Hope you enjoy!

“Morning, Reagan.”

Jamie turned at the greeting, nodding at his fellow patrolman. “Hey, Turner,” he said, turning back to continue on down the hall.

“You just getting off shift?” the other officer asked as he fell in step with Jamie.

Jamie shook his head, as he pushed the locker room door open. “No. Just coming on.”

“I could have sworn I saw your hot partner headed out,” Turner said.

Gritting his teeth, Jamie moved towards his locker. He took a minute to concentrate on opening it before finally saying, “You know Janko can kick your ass.”

“Which only makes her hotter.”

Jamie shook his head as he pulled out his uniform. “It’s your funeral.”

“You can’t tell me you don’t want a piece of that…”

“What I can tell you is that Officer Edie Janko is a fellow officer and should be awarded the same respect of any officer you work with,” Jamie said. He picked up his uniform. “I’m going to change somewhere else.” Carrying his uniform, he walked away.

 

When he met up with Edie a little later, Jamie really wasn’t surprised to see a mulish expression on her face. “Don’t tell me,” he said once they’d exchanged greetings, “you ran into Turner.”

“Did he have something to say about what you were wearing this morning?” she asked in exchange.

“Yes,” Jamie admitted before explaining his outfit. “Danny needed help with the boys so I spent the night at his place. I didn’t have time to swing by and change before my shift. And I didn’t think it really mattered since we’re in uniform all day.”

“But Turner drew conclusions.”

“Erroneous conclusions,” Jamie said as she took the car keys from him. “Why do you get to drive today?”

“Because.”

“Because isn’t an answer!” Jamie protested, even as he went around to the passenger side.

“Works for me today,” Edie said.

“You just want to choose where we eat today.”

“And that.”

Jamie shook his head as he settled into the passenger seat. “Turner actually commented that he thought he saw you leaving. Which led to the comment about my clothing.”

“Interesting that he made the comments today,” Edie replied.

“When it would have been more appropriate two days ago?”

“We’ll just have to be more careful.”

“Twelve David.” The dispatcher’s voice broke into their conversation. “Ten-eleven at Jewelry store at 19 West 47.”

“Twelve David, acknowledge. Show us responding,” Jamie answered as Edie flipped on the lights and sirens. He reached for the panic bar as she accelerated. “Try not to kill us before we get there,” he added.

Edie grinned in reply and Jamie knew it was going to be a long day.


End file.
